


Out Of Character

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete and total smut, nothing wholesome within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Character

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up on uploading older fics from the sfa_pornbattle community on lj.
> 
> Written for the prompt 'midlife crisis'

If you live forever, when is your midlife crisis?

She's thinking about this as she stands there, bent over the arm of the sofa in her office. Her blouse pooled on the floor, skirt up around her waist, with her breasts jiggling back and forth as he thrusts into her from behind. His hands are on her hips, his fingers hard and bruising.

'This is wrong,' she tells herself. But she's feeling honest with herself today and she doesn't really care. Doesn't care that the office door is unlocked and it's early in the evening, anyone could come walking in. All she cares about is that he's making her feel incredible. His cock slams into her and she bites down a moan. It's crass and nothing like her, she doesn't want to be herself today anyway. So she pushes back into him and tells him, "Fuck me harder, I won't break."

He listens and she moves her hands back towards him, to reach for him, and he understands. He knows what she's asking.   
He grabs her hands and pulls them behind her, pinning them to her back, it's almost painful. Her body bends further forward without her arms to support her. Her head down, pressing her cheek against the fabric of the cushion, her rear now much higher in the air.   
She opens her mouth to moan loudly, but he moves one hand down to find her clitoris and she makes a little screaming noise instead.

His fingers work at her and he lets go of her wrists and the pain in her shoulder lessens. Her body tenses and she orgasms, a sobbing noise escapes her and she's holding herself up again with aching arms and shaky legs. A moment later he thrusts hard and groans, spilling into her.

They lie there a moment, him pressed against her back, putting a little too much wight against her before he moves them both around the sofa to collapse in a boneless mass. They pant and catch their breath, relax a little before thoughts of what has happened overtake them.

She's searching for an excuse, a reason for why she's been fucking her tech guy, a man who's more than 120 years her junior. Not that Henry is complaining any. But she doesn't have any, and she's pretty sure she doesn't actually need one if the look he gives her is any indication.

Henry shifts, he wants to say something, but he doesn't speak. Instead he stands and scoops discarded clothing, handing her hers before righting his pants and pulling on his shirt.

He turns towards the door, and she calls out. "Henry..." "No worries Doc, he cuts her off. "This never happened." And before she can think about it he's moved closer and leaned in placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Anytime Doc."

He's out the door seconds later, she hears the lock click and she relaxes back into the sofa pillow behind her. Yes, this was a very bad idea. But so much more fun than she'd had in years, and perhaps it was time for a little fun at her age.


End file.
